Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been facilitating the provisioning of resources (e.g., devices, data, and systems) for use by authorized users. For example, a newly formed business unit within a company may need to be provisioned for access to one or more enterprise data stores, computing devices, etc. As another example, a mobile device of an employee may need to be provisioned for use over an enterprise network or in order to access various third-party resources associated with the employer. Unfortunately, the multitude of steps required to be performed for effectively provisioning a business unit can be time consuming; especially when there are large amounts of data and/or resources to be provisioned. This problem is further compounded in the case where some or all of the data required to be provisioned to a requesting party is stored remotely due to data security and user authentication concerns.